Hibari Family
by Uzuki Chiharu
Summary: La petite sœur de Kyôya, âgée de 8 ans, vient lui rendre visite pendant les vacances d'automne. - OC
1. Home, Sweet Home

**Titre** : Hibari Family  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora est repassée par derrière ;o  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-sama, la reine des ados en caleçons hurlants et des oiseaux jaunes chanteurs ~ !

**Message de l'Auteure** :  
Ciaossu, minna-san~! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma fic! =D  
Alors voilà une fic toute mignonne ou la petite sœur de Kyoya viens lui rendre visite pendant les vacances d'Automne.  
Écrite avec tendresse, découvrez la vie de famille bien que supposée du dictateur de Namimori! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Minna-san! ^^

* * *

**Home, Sweet Home**

Arrivée à destination, elle se dirigea vers la station de bus en veillant à ne pas tomber et à salir son kimono. Ses vêtements traditionnels attiraient facilement l'attention, mais c'était surtout la grosse valise qui la précédait qui intriguait la populace : comment une si petite fille pouvait tirer quelque chose de si imposant ?

Cela dit, la brune ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. C'était une tâche qui n'avait rien de difficile, pour une Hibari.

Une fois arrivée, elle profita d'une place libre pour s'y asseoir. Son frère n'allait pas tarder, il était aussi ponctuel qu'elle. Elle pouvait se détendre.

Son attention se reporta sur son environnement. Le centre-ville était toujours aussi actif, avec ces gens qui couraient en tous sens, excités comme jamais…

Elle attendait avec un peu d'impatience que son frère vienne la chercher. Le calme de Namimori lui manquait, sans parler de leur maison, si paisible…

Soudain, une chanson familière vint lui caresser les oreilles. Cet hymne qui parlait de la verdure de son chez-soi…

Mais pourquoi cette personne avait une voix si aiguë ? Elle chantait faux… si elle s'obstinait, elle allait se faire mordre à mort.

D'ailleurs, le joug du dictateur de Namimori se fit sentir : les citadins qui l'entouraient se figèrent de peur, simulant leur mort cérébrale pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Enfin, le silence. Kyô-nii était là.

Elle descendit de son siège, pris ses bagages et alla à sa rencontre.

Hibari Kyôya resta de marbre face aux herbivores qui craignaient son courroux. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'en occuper.

La petite était là, trainant sa valise derrière elle.

Ses iris, en amande et d'un bleu marin, s'étaient plongés dans le regard naturellement aiguisé et tranchant de son aîné. Elle était contente. Lui, soulagé.

Toujours avec ses cheveux noirs, arrangés en une coupe au carré. Sans oublier son serre-tête doré. Et son kimono aux motifs floraux.

Ils se saluèrent, il lui prit la main, et ils s'en allèrent.

Cela ne se voyait pas de l'extérieur, mais l'humeur habituellement frigide du brun fondit pour laisser place à un peu de chaleur. Si on devait la comparer, ce serait sans doute vers Hibird ou Roll que la vraisemblance se tournerait.

Yukino regardait son frère aîné de là où elle était, il lui inspirait un sentiment de tendresse, de sécurité mais aussi de soutien.

C'était son deuxième foyer, sa deuxième maison.

Après avoir fait un bout de chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une pâtisserie. Son aîné lui expliqua que Kusakabe-san, son bras droit, allait venir d'une minute à l'…

Maintenant.

Une Lamborghini noir s'arrêta juste devant eux, et l'un des membres du conseil de discipline leur ouvrit la porte.

Pour le remercier, le chef invita son subordonné à rester ici, avec un regard très amical, qui étrangement, lui glaça le sang.

Sur cette note forte agréable, la voiture partit en direction de Namimori.

A son bord, la petite Yukino se fit aborder par une boule de plume jaune. Le petit oiseau se posa sur l'index de son maître, et la fixa avec curiosité en faisant gigoter sa petite tête.

« Il s'appelle Hibird. »

Elle fit un sourire semblable à son aîné, en le regardant.

Mignon.


	2. Hibird the Black Bird

**Titre** : Hibari Family  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora est repassée par derrière ;o  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-sama, l'impératrice des vaches beuglantes et des kangourous boxeurs ~ !

**Message de l'Auteure** :  
Le voici, minna-san, le deuxième chapitre! Un peu plus long que le précédent, et qui comme le laisse deviner le titre, parlera du petit oiseau n-jaune !  
Les parents de Kyôya et Yukino feront une petite apparition ~ !  
Un gros bisou virtuel a Fairy Pie, Yamito et Meli-chan ! (Sora, je ne t'oublie pas, tu en recevra un vrai *3*)  
Bonne lecture ~ !

* * *

**Hibird the Black Bird**

Les nuages suivaient leur chemin, dans l'immensité du ciel, tandis que la fumée de sa cigarette les rejoignait inexorablement.

Il expira cette même fumée, sans détacher son regard de ce panorama. Il imaginait ses enfants, là-bas, dans cette ville où lui aussi était né.

« Shinya… ? »

Sereinement, l'interpellé se retourna sur son épouse qui le regardait avec une pointe de gêne.

« Tu… pourrais m'aider avec l'ordinateur ? »

Il lui sourit, un brin moqueur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Skype afficha le visage de leurs enfants, qui se préparaient à manger un onigiri.

« Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Kyôya répondit par un oui de tête, avant de remarquer que sa mère se déplaçait légèrement. Elle essayait de se cadrer correctement, mais n'y arrivait pas : il y avait toujours une partie de son corps qui était coupé par la caméra. Malgré tout, elle souriait pour montrer que ses erreurs étaient parfaitement conscientes.

Elle et la technologie : malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, elles ont encore du mal à s'entendre.

Mais il ne pouvait nier que quand madame technologie les lâche, sa mère a toujours de bonnes idées pour passer le temps, tandis que son père appréhendait le retour du réseau avec impatience.

Ce dernier lui adressa de nouveau la parole, tandis qu'il écrasait sa cigarette dans l'objet prévu à cet effet.

« Où est ta petite sœur ? »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, cette dernière s'était lancée dans la redécouverte de sa maison, de sa chambre, et de sa forme d'art préférée : la calligraphie

Elle avait remis la main sur son encre de chine et son pinceau, qui lui avaient servit à écrire le nom des membres de sa famille dans son écriture originelle.

Voyons voir si elle avait perdu la main…

La petite s'installa dans une pièce de taille moyenne, où siégeait une table de bois carrée. Si l'on ouvrait l'entrée de tissu, l'on avait une vue parfaite sur le jardin, d'où les sons les plus agréables provenaient. C'était sa pièce préférée.

Repère retrouvé, la noiraude rassembla ses affaires, et ouvrit le pot d'encre avec soin. Une fois de plus, elle allait écrire « Hibari », en espérant que cette fois ci, elle le réussisse par rapport aux autres fois. Elle prit une inspiration, et commença à tracer sur le papier.

Bien. Pour le moment, tout allait bi-

« Midori tanabiku ~ ! »

La voie suraigüe ! Elle sursauta, et vérifia immédiatement si elle n'avait pas fait de tache.

Rien.

Quand elle releva les yeux, Hibird était posé sur la table. Il la toisait de ses petits yeux noirs, toujours en secouant sa petite tête.

Ah, c'était lui le chanteur… aucune chance qu'il se fasse mordre à mort, dans ce cas… il était trop…

… mignon. Vraiment. Mignon.

Maintenant, au lieu de se relancer dans la calligraphie, elle avait plutôt envie de toucher le petit oiseau. Il avait l'air si doux… comme une peluche… avec toutes ses petites plumes…

Néanmoins, Yukino s'en doutait, il n'était pas habitué à sa présence. Dans ce cas, il valait mieux montrer qu'elle ne représentait pas une menace quelconque… le laisser s'approcher, de lui-même.

Elle préféra reprendre son activité, et avança sa main vers le pinceau.

Mais, le petit oiseau prit peur et fit un petit saut en arrière-

- **PLOUF** -

« **Kyô-nii !** »

Sa voix résonna à travers la maison, en même temps que le son de ses pas qui approchaient à grande vitesse.

Elle arriva en trombe dans la pièce, un papier taché d'encre dans les mains.

« Hibird est tombé dans l'encre !

- Hibird ?! demandèrent les deux parents. »

Pas de réponse, juste un gros vent. Leurs deux enfants venaient de quitter la pièce, précipitamment.

Mais, rien qu'au nom de cet inconnu, ils devinèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un petit compagnon de leur aîné. Un oiseau, sans doute.

Le frère et la sœur étaient dans la salle de bain, où l'on pouvait entendre le son de l'eau tiède couler depuis le robinet. Kyôya rinçait le petit oiseau sous cette même eau, et ce dernier, lui faisant entièrement confiance, se laissait faire. Bien qu'il pépiait un peu, à cause de cette encre qui lui collait aux plumes…

La plus jeune le regardait faire, observait ses mains habiles du regard, qui savonnèrent la boule de plume qui ressemblait maintenant à un amas de bulle assez bruyante.

Et après le rinçage, le noiraud essuya son animal de compagnie avec douceur dans une petite serviette, avant de s'en débarrasser pour le mettre dans une autre, sèche. Après cela, il se tourna vers la plus jeune, pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui expliqua sa petite mésaventure…

Ah… c'était un vrai herbivore…

Il décida de lui confier le reste des opérations sous sa surveillance :

« Tu vas utiliser le sèche-cheveux. »

La petite fille acquiesça et en un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du noiraud.

Les meubles et les objets n'avaient pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. Puis, il y avait toujours ces livres parlant d'évènements historiques, que le plus grand lisait lorsqu'il avait son âge.

En réalité, avant même d'avoir son âge, Kyôya s'était lancé dans ce genre de lecture qui ne le choquait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il avait un certain respect pour ces carnivores d'un autre temps.

Yukino s'assit sur le lit de son frère avec Hibird, qui se laissait toujours faire, sûrement mis en confiance par la présence du plus âgé... Ce dernier brancha le sèche-cheveux et le régla pour que ce ne soit pas trop chaud, avant de le passer à sa sœur et de la regarder faire.

Toujours assise, elle ouvrit la petite serviette sur ses genoux, tandis que l'oiseau jaune restait calme. Et enfin, elle commença.

Ce qui eut un effet très amusant sur Hibird : pendant le temps ou le vent légèrement chaud passait sur son petit corps, son plumage faisait plus pensé à un amas de cheveux blonds.

Et quand elle eut fini, Hibird s'était transformé en une vraie boule de plumes !

La noiraude n'eut pas la force de retenir un rire : on n'arrivait même plus à voir ses yeux ou son bec !

En parlant de ce dernier, l'oiseau l'utilisait pour ordonner ses plumes et reprendre sa forme originelle : son bec tout jaune ressortit du fouillis de plume pour les brosser !

En un rien de temps, il eut fini, et s'agita une dernière fois pour être bien sec, bien propre. Il sentait bon et brillait.

Le regard de Yukino s'illumina. Elle se retourna vers son frère, et sans prononcer une parole, lui demanda si elle pouvait le prendre. Demande muette qui fut acceptée.

La noiraude se dirigea lentement vers lui, tandis qu'il la toisait du regard. Quand elle approcha l'une de ses petites mains, il recula de nouveau : ça n'allait pas marcher.

Son frère pouffa de rire, et elle se retourna sur lui.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça, herbivore. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et lui remit l'onigiri qu'il n'avait même pas entamé, souriant.

« Réessaye. »

La petite fit un oui de tête, son regard exprimant de la détermination. Pas comme celle du sportif qu'elle avait maintes et maintes fois croisé en train de faire son jogging le matin. Celle des Hibari : muette, mais solide.

Elle se rapprocha, néanmoins adoucie par l'apparence de l'oiseau. Et, en souriant, un peu comme le faisait son frère derrière elle, la brune ouvrit sa main, avec en son milieu, la boulette de riz.

L'oiseau fit pivoter sa tête de surprise, et se rapprocha pour y goûter. Il se mit à y picorer.

Ravie, Yukino se mit à caresser son plumage, aussi doux et soyeux qu'elle l'imaginait. Plus encore, même. Une vraie peluche.

Quand Hibird eut fini son encas, elle reprit l'onigiri, et colla la boule de plume à ses joues rosies pour s'y frotter…

Mais, soudainement… !

« Midori tanabiku, namimori no ~ ! »

…ah, non. Ce n'était pas Hibird, mais le portable de Kyôya. Leur mère, à l'appareil. On pouvait aussi entendre la voix de son père, dans le combiné : il la guidait pour qu'elle ne raccroche pas par accident.

« Kyô-kun ! Vous ne revenez pas ?

- On arrive.

- Bien… »

Il raccrocha, et invita sa sœur à le suivre.

C'est ainsi que Hibari Shinya et Ayase firent la connaissance du petit oiseau :

« Il s'appelle Hibird ! »

Ce dernier tenait dans les mains de Yukino, qui le tendait vers l'écran. Hibird était touché par la bonne humeur de la jeune fille, et cela l'incita à faire sa prestation quotidienne de l'hymne de Namimori, ce qui charma définitivement les deux parents.

La mère demanda, fascinée par le petit animal :

« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas présenté plus tôt, Kyô-kun ?

- J'ai oublié.

- Mm, alors que tu sais très bien que les petits animaux, c'est notre pêché mignon… rappela le père, en esquissant un sourire. »

Il ne répondit pas, et sa mère soupira face à son côté grognon.

« Si tu étais face à moi, je te pincerais les joues. Ça ne te manque pas ? »

Son père s'esclaffa, en voyant l'expression de son fils, qui détourna le regard, boudeur.

Et pendant que son honneur était bafoué par la présence de ses aïeux, la plus jeune continuait de blottir sa joue contre la petite boule de plume, tous deux ravis.


	3. Mon frère, ce Héros

**Titre** : Hibari Family  
**Auteur** : Amy  
**Bêta-Lectrice** : Sora est repassée par derrière ;o  
**Disclaimer** : Hormis Yukino, Shinya et Ayase, les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira-sama, la reine des ados en caleçons hurlants et des oiseaux jaunes chanteurs ~ !

**Message de l'Auteure** :  
Et me revoici pour vous conter une énième aventure Hibarienne \o/  
Alors voilà, ça m'a pris du temps pour l'écrire, mais il est plus long que le précédent. Oui. Oui, il m'a pris BEAUCOUP de temps, mais c'est pas de ma faute! Je suis...roh, foutez-moi la paix!  
NAN PARTEZ PAS! J'DECONNAIS!  
Bref! Enjoy!

* * *

**Mon frère, ce Héros**

Le son délicat d'une feuille s'immisçant dans sa chambre pour tomber sur sa chevelure noire suffit à l'éveiller. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et se releva en simultané.

Kyôya soupira et bâilla en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, puis se frotta les deux yeux, un par un. Sa vision s'améliora rapidement, et il put distinguer les dessins, présents sur la porte coulissante en tissu qui était face à lui.

Toujours aussi rapide, il passa par la salle de bain avant d'enfiler un tablier posé à un endroit stratégique de la cuisine. Ses habitudes, réglées comme du papier à musique, se modifiaient invariablement pendant les vacances. Son instinct dictait ses mouvements, et sans même avoir besoin de s'arrêter pour réfléchir, il concoctait déjà un petit déjeuner pour eux deux.

Dans l'une des chambres, Yukino profitait encore des bienfaits d'un sommeil réparateur et Hibird qui avait fait de sa tête son nid faisait de même.

Le grand frère mit les œufs dans la poêle, et une odeur alléchante s'éleva dans la cuisine. Il savait que grâce à cela, _elle_ n'allait pas tarder.

Quand il eut fini, la petite était devant lui, les yeux entre-ouverts, un peu fatiguée mais bien debout. _Comme il s'y attendait._ Elle se frottait les yeux, alors que l'oiseau jaune qui siégeait sur sa tête se rendit sur celle de son ainé.

Le plus âgé, amusé par la situation, , lui mit une pichenette sur le front. Elle sursauta.

« On se lave avant de manger. »

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sous le regard du noiraud.

Le moment tant attendu arriva, le petit déjeuner.

L'un était en face de l'autre, et la seule chose qui les séparaient était une grande table carré, faite d'un bois rappelant la couleur du chocolat. Assis comme le voulait la tradition japonaise sur le tatami , ils mangeaient tous les deux en silence.

Yukino savourait la cuisine de son frère.

Il était particulièrement doué en cuisine. Leurs parents lui avaient tout apprit, et le temps passé seul dans cette grande maison n'a fait qu'accroître ses capacités culinaires.

De l'omelette, ce matin… Kyô-nii aurait préféré de la viande. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il cuisinait le mieux.

Puis Hibird pépia, pour lui signaler qu'il était l'heure d'aller au collège :

« Hibari ! Hibari ! »

L'ainé se leva, pour aller chercher sa veste et ses armes alors que la cadette faisait du nettoyage de la table son affaire.

Puis, il alla jusqu'à l'entrée, pendant que la plus jeune le suivait. Il enfila ses chaussures et mit son précieux brassard, qui lui fit retrouver toute sa superbe en tant que Chef du Comité de Discipline. Des herbivores qui se laisseront trop aller aux vacances d'automne à recadrer… peut-être même la tête d'ananas ou le cheval ailé à mordre à mort. Chaque journée a son lot de surprise.

Il se retourna sur elle :

« Tu ne vas pas sortir, je suppose ?

- Oui. »

Il caressa sa tête, et Hibird vint s'installer sur son épaule.

« Hibari ! Hibari ! »

Sur ces mots, qui sonnaient comme un « bonne journée », la plus jeune salua son frère en se courbant. Et tel un samouraï des temps moderne, il se lança dans sa patrouille.

… quand Kyoya disparut de sa vue, Yukino pensa à Hibird.

A quelle race appartenait-il ? Elle avait complètement oublié de lui demander.

Mais elle avait bien envie de le découvrir. Dans un livre.

Puis l'idée de se promener dehors en cette saison lui plaisait. Ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter, surtout qu'en hiver, elle n'aura pas le courage de sortir à cause du froid. Seule une température équilibrée l'encourageait à faire une croix sur la calligraphie ou encore sur les siestes.

Finalement…

Elle s'avança vers le téléphone fixe, qui se trouvait sur une commode adjacente à l'entrée de la grande maison. Et elle réalisa qu'elle était encore trop petite. Yukino pouvait voir le téléphone, mais ses bras étaient encore trop court pour l'atteindre, et se dresser sur la pointe de ses pieds ne suffisait pas non plus.

La noiraude poussa un soupir de déception avant d'aller chercher son escabeau.

« Finalement, je vais sortir.

- Ah. Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu veux être accompagnée ?

- Je vais à la bibliothèque. Ça va aller. Assura-t-elle.

- Bien… Passe une bonne journée.

- Toi aussi, Kyô-nii. »

Il y eut un silence, produit par le sourire invisible qu'ils s'échangeaient. Et enfin, le noiraud raccrocha.

Yukino sortit, toute de violet vêtue. Elle avait échangé son serre-tête contre un autre de même couleur que son kimono : impossible pour elle de s'habiller autrement que dans cette tenue traditionnelle.

Avec elle, un sac en tissu qu'elle tenait aisément grâce à ses cordons blancs.

Sa destination, la bibliothèque.

Les gens qu'elle croisait la reconnaissaient sans mal. Tous s'étaient habitués à voir la petite fille se promener en période de vacances.

Beaucoup préféraient l'éviter, ne la craignant point mais redoutant son frère aîné. D'autres, se fiant à son âge et son caractère, la saluaient en l'appelant « Yukino-sama », souriant.

Si elle ne prêtait pas attention à ceux qui l'évitaient, elle répondait poliment aux sourires qu'on lui envoyait.

Elle avançait en observant le paysage, prenant tout son temps, droite et pourtant si légère, joyeuse même.

Yukino arriva au lieu de destination. Comme pour tout les lieux publics, un membre du Comité de Discipline veillait sur les citadins, posté là tel un garde.

Remarquant la présence de la Hibari, il s'empressa de la saluer avec autant de respect qu'il aurait eut pour son frère. Enfin, si c'était son frère, il aurait calmement attendu qu'il vienne lui parler pour lui adresser la parole. Si ledit frère le jugeait assez compétent pour cela.

Le regard de cette dernière s'attarda sur sa coupe de cheveux…

On dirait que seul Kusakabe-san la portait bien...

Ce constat la fit sourire. Puis, elle émit un petit son en se retenant de rire, yeux plissés.

Sans que le jeune homme ne comprenne, elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans le bâtiment, alors que ceux qui faisaient de même s'étaient rangés sur les deux côtés pour la laisser passer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle inspira profondément avant de saluer la bibliothécaire et de partir en quête de connaissances dans les rayons.

Instinctivement, la noiraude se dirigea vers un rayon dans lequel elle a l'habitude d'aller, et dont les livres qui étaient à sa hauteur l'intéressait.

Mais face à la grande étagère, il y avait des cases qui exposaient des bandes dessinés.

Elle ne s'en serait pas préoccupé plus longtemps si la couverture n'indiquait pas qu'il y avait un test.

Un test pour définir quel genre de Super Héros l'on est.

_Kyô-nii…_

… ses iris bleutés fixèrent la revue un moment. Elle hésitait.

« Bonjour… »

Une voix venait de la saluer. Elle était moins mature que toutes celles qui l'avaient fait aujourd'hui… comme celle d'un…

Yukino fit face à un enfant, de son âge. Ce dernier la dévisagea avec étonnement.

« On dirait- !

- Chut… »

La petite lui fit signe de se taire, l'index sur ses propres lèvres. Le garçon se tut, avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus basse :

« Désolé… mais c'est la première fois que je vois une petite fille habillée comme ça. On dirait une poupée. »

Yukino le fixa, intriguée. Il ne devait pas la connaitre. Ses cheveux et ses yeux châtains, clairs, ainsi que la forme de son visage, laissait deviner qu'il n'était pas d'ici…

« Tu veux la prendre ? Je voulais faire le test pour mon grand-frère, mais je veux bien te la laisser. »

Il lui sourit.

« Ça ira. »

Il la dévisagea de nouveau, comme pour deviner à quoi elle pensait.

« Si tu veux, on se la partage et on fait le test chacun de notre côté ? »

De nouveau un silence.

Son regard alla du jeune inconnu à la bande-dessiné.

Elle n'était pas obligée d'accepter, mais l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas trop. Elle préférait ne pas reporter ce test à plus tard…

Et finalement, ils se retrouvèrent sur une des tables à noter les points chacun de leur côté, à l'aide de feuilles et de crayons que la bibliothécaire leur avait prêtée.

« Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un…

- … ah ? »

Imperturbable, elle ne bougea pas.

« … Hibari…? »

La noiraude redirigea son attention sur lui, et leur visage firent face l'un à l'autre.

« Je suis sa petite sœur. Yukino.

- Ah… »

Un silence naquit. Et il lui tendit la main.

« Je suis Fuuta. Fuuta Della Stella. »

Surprise, ses mirettes allèrent du visage de Fuuta à sa main, qu'elle finit par serrer, ne voulant pas être malpolie.

Leur petites mains s'imbriquèrent l'une dans l'autre pour se serrer, comme le ferait de grandes personnes.

Les minutes qui suivirent, ils cessèrent de parler pour continuer leur test. Quand Fuuta eut fini, il pouffa de rire. Quant à Yukino, elle n'était pas satisfaite du résultat final…

Kyô-nii était unique, et sa description en tant que super héros était erronée sur bien des points.

Cela dit, elle était tentée de montrer ce test à son frère. Comment allait-il réagir ?

« Bon, je vais aller chercher d'autres livres. »

Fuuta se leva. Il était tellement calme qu'elle l'avait presque oublié.

Sur ces mots, elle plia sa feuille. Cette dernière contenait une description exacte de son frère en tant que héros de comics, copié depuis le test. Une fois rangée dans son sac, elle se souvint qu'elle était venue ici avant tout pour trouver un livre qui parlait des oiseaux, et peut-être des confrères de Hibird.

Ils se rassirent à la même place, et passèrent le reste de leur temps ici, sans se préoccuper des minutes qui passaient.

Les changements minimes autour d'eux n'attirèrent pas leur attention, alors qu'ils étaient absorbés dans leur lecture.

Pourtant, Yukino ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intriguée par Fuuta. Malgré sa quête : il n'avait pas pris peur en apprenant son nom, et n'avait pas changé de comportement non plus. De plus, elle le trouvait vraiment facile à vivre pour un enfant de son… leur âge.

Mais bon, si elle voulait en savoir plus, elle devra le lui demander directement…

« Yukino-sama… ? »

Un sursaut.

C'était le membre du comité de discipline qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure.

En voyant sa réaction, ce dernier paniqua un peu tout en jetant un regard à l'entrée ou son supérieur le surveillait avec noirceur.

Il déglutit, avant de l'informer, d'un sourire effrayé :

« V-Votre… mon… Hibari-sama… » [NdB: Je suis morte de rire à cause de cette réplique. Sisi.]

Il allait le pointer du doigt pour être plus clair mais se ravisa immédiatement.

Les enfants, loin d'être affectés par sa peur, le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, sans comprendre. Conscient alors que son subordonné n'arrivait à rien, le noiraud soupira bruyamment et les gens présents dans la bibliothèque retinrent leur souffle.

Il entra. S'avança.

« Tout va bien ? »

Toute son attention était dirigée vers sa sœur, et Hibird alla saluer cette dernière en se mettant dans ses mains. Elle sourit, heureuse, et caressa l'amas de plumes avec lequel elle s'était liée d'amitié.

« Oui. Je vais bientôt rentrer à la maison.

- Je vais t'y accompagner. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire et elle descendit de sa chaise, prête à le suivre, le livre qu'elle lisait à la main pour l'emprunter. Cela dit, elle jeta un dernier regard à Fuuta, qui lui faisait au revoir de la main. Elle fit de même.

Le dernier regard de Kyôya fut adressé au membre du comité, lui commandant en silence de s'occuper du rangement des livres. Le jeune homme fit une révérence pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris.

Le travail du noiraud n'était pas fini, mais il comptait sur sa journée pleine de punitions et de redressements de bretelles pour s'accorder une pause.

Sa main, dans celle de la petite.

« Dis, Kyô-nii ?

- Mm?

- Tu trouves que Batman te ressemble ? »

Il arqua un sourcil, sans comprendre.

Chaque journée avait son lot de surprise...

* * *

Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiin! *s'auto-applaudis*  
Bon, je le jure, je commence le prochain dès maintenant pour être sure de ne pas être si lente! Ça m'énerve les retards...enfin, j'imagine que je suis pas la seule xD  
Merci pour votre lecture ^^


End file.
